battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Four Goes Too Far
* * * * * * |deaths = *Foldy (mutilated by Four) *Four (multiplied) *X |eliminated = Roboty (8254 votes) |cake = Orange Paint |transcript = BFB 6/Transcript |recommended = Recommended Characters/BFB 6 |previous = Fortunate Ben |next = The Liar Ball You Don't Want }} Four Goes Too Far is the 6th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 37th episode of the Battle for Dream Island series. It was released on February 2, 2018. Coverage Cold open The first scene shows Yellow Face advertising his "revolutionary" earmuffs to prevent the "loud noises". After Yellow Face wears it, Four joins in and screeches him. After that, Foldy tells Four to stop screeching because it's no longer funny. Four then mutilates her, to which Stapy gets mad at him for doing so and supposedly throws a fork at him. Four responds by nonchalantly blasting an Energy Beam at Stapy for throwing a fork at him. Meanwhile, Basketball said that four's destruction is getting more and more ruthless and that he needs to stop. Basketball asks 8-Ball what to do and 8-Ball insists that everything relies on Golf Ball, to which Golf Ball gasps in excitement. Golf Ball states that they should multiply Four by zero since any number multiplied by zero is still zero. They then notice that Donut is shaped like a zero, and insist on using him to do so, much to Donut's annoyance. Cake at Stake Cake at Stake starts with Four saying that it's the return of the "Beep Beep" to which Balloony is quick to point out is not their team name then Roboty beeps twice, effectively saying "Beep Beep". Balloony tells Roboty he's not helping. Before Roboty gets eliminated, initiates their plan to multiply Four by zero (passing the recommended characters along the way), which (debatably) destroyed Four and X. As a result, Golf Ball orders TV to calculate the final votes, and we find out Roboty is eliminated. Without Four, however, Roboty isn't sent to Eternal Algebra Class and instead goes back to the waterfall from Episode 2. Before the challenge Pin asks what the challenge is without Four. Tennis Ball insists that Donut should be the new host, to which Donut accepts. Donut then chooses the challenge and takes out a syringe with a strange rainbow liquid known as the "Twinkle of Contagion". Donut then proceeds to inject himself with it, giving himself the Twinkle. Gelatin then appears and immaturely yet sarcastically corrects Donut by calling the substance the "tinkle of contagion", to which Donut calls Gelatin out for his immaturity. He explains to the contestants that the challenge is, once he says "go", to avoid looking at whoever has it and to give it to another team if you do. Whoever has the contagion at the end of the three-hour period loses for their team. Challenge The game begins when Donut gives the Twinkle to Stapy. Stapy then gives the Twinkle to Gelatin, who then starts a chain of passing the infection. The chain stops for a moment once it gets to Donut so that the episode would display the contestants grouped up in the shape of a heart with the message, "Happy Valentine's Day" shown on the bottom. The chain then continues. is the first to come up with a plan, which is to simply close their eyes for the remainder of the challenge. form a plan to hide under one of X's old baskets, protecting them from the Twinkle. Meanwhile, Golf Ball orders her team on her rocket ship to escape the Twinkle. Overhearing this, decides to secretly latch on to the rocket. Back on Earth, Bubble contracts the Twinkle, and Match who is right next to her decides to do a staring contest with her. This has the effect of the Twinkle rapidly switching between them, and it starts to make a noise that distracts Pen, tempting him to open his eyes and accidentally look at the two, which as a result makes Pen contract the infection. In an effort to rid himself of it, Pen attempts to pass it to . He tries running around circles, which as a response the whole team just turns around respectively to face opposite of him, but once Pen figures out to change directions suddenly, he successfully passes the Twinkle to Marker. Meanwhile, the episode cuts to latching on to the rocket in outer space. Saw is fascinated by how outer space looks and states that she's never experienced it before. After this, Book tells Saw to look at the Earth from the view, only to get the Twinkle and have it transfer throughout their team. Taco, at the end of the line of teammates holding hands, decides to escape much to the annoyance of her teammates. When lands their rocket on the Moon, Golf Ball's plan fails once Dora transfers the Twinkle to her. The two teams then start a staring contest with each other, as Taco is shown landing back on Earth. With safe in the basket and the rest of the teammates admiring Loser, Pin discusses her fear to Coiny about their team's over-reliance on Loser and their potential inability to work together if Loser is gone. Coiny comforts her by reminding her and himself about their experiences of team leadership from their team W.O.A.H. Bunch in BFDIA. Pin is flattered by Coiny's comfort. With 5 minutes left in the contest, While team and have their staring contest, Taco finds Bell from and tricks her into contracting the Twinkle by looking at the moon. On the moon, the two teams celebrate in both of them not having it anymore, just as the rocket breaks. With 30 seconds left, Bell feels hopeless of winning, when Eraser suggests to her to use her string to transfer her Twinkle to another team, the only one not knowing who has the Twinkle: the Losers, still hiding under their basket. She then starts trying to break the basket. are nervous about the constant banging and Clock volunteers to investigate it. After one final swing, Bell manages to break a piece of the basket. Clock then sees Bell at the last second before the challenge is over, causing the team to lose. As the team pities their loss, Clock tries to remind them that he made the team win in episodes 1 and 3. Stinger The ending shows that teams and are still stuck on the moon. Golf Ball then says "Um, are they gonna pick us up or what?". Votes Deaths *Foldy is magically mutilated by Four. *Four and X were multiplied by Zero (Donut). Trivia *Teardrop was using the BFDI scream, While in the Valentines Day Heart. *This is the second episode to have a challenge with a set time limit. The first was Today’s Very Special Episode. *When Golf Ball said,"Um, are they gonna pick us up or what?" at the stinger, it may be a reference to Barriers and Pitfalls, the second episode of BFDI, where she says the same thing when she and most of the other contestants are still trapped in the pitfalls/losers' waiting room at the end of the episode. *This episode has the most characters featured in the thumbnail, with a total of 17 appearing. *This is the first episode of BFB to have a Yellow Face advertisement. *This is also the first episode of BFB to not be written by Michael Huang, and the first to be written by Kenzie Bryant. *Beep is the first team in season 4 to have lost multiple members. *Roboty is the first and eliminated contestant of this season who wasn't sent to Eternal Algebra Class. The second is Loser. **With Roboty's elimination, TV, Remote, and Robot Flower are the only mechanical minds remaining. *This makes BFB is the first season of BFDI since season 1 to make it to its 6th episode. *Certain characters had no lines in this episode, such as Snowball, Black Hole, Bottle, Fanny, Flower, Bomby, Naily, Lightning, Firey Jr, Ruby, Barf Bag, Remote, Puffball, and Pillow; the least amount of line-less people since Getting Teardrop to Talk. *This is the first episode in this season where Coiny slaps Firey. *This is the first episode a male contestant is eliminated because all 7 remaining members of Beep are male. That also means the streak of female contestants being eliminated (Pencil, Leafy, Bracelety, Liy) was broken. This also marks the first time since Get Digging that a male contestant is eliminated. *This is the first time the name of the contestant with the fewest votes do not start with a 'B' (Considering Pen's legal name is "Ben"). *When Basketball says team Bleh's name, her mouth forms into the shapes of the eight contestants on . *This is the first episode of BFB to be released in February of 2018. *This is the first time that only 6 cakes are used in BFB Cake at Stake. *Grassy took the place of Four for starting the intro. *Although "BFB 6" is the unofficial title, this is the first time they didn't put in the Episode name. **The episode was renamed to "Four Goes Too Far" shortly after. *This is the first episode of season 4 in which Four and X aren’t hosting. *This is the second episode in a row to have a title that starts with the sound "for/four" *Evil Leafy appears as a recommended character despite being an already existing character. *Bottle might be the third character to have a permanent change on her (a fortune cookie inside her body). *It is unknown if Four and X died. If they did, Pencil, Leafy, Bracelety, and Liy may be dead too, if they weren't already. *This is the second challenge in a row to not have rankings. *It was the first time Dora spoke since BFB 1. *This is the first time in the series where a real photo of a person appears - on TV after Bleh and A Better Name Than That lost their twinkle and after they realized the rocket is broken. *Bottle still has her fortune cookie from BFB 5. *This is the first episode to be hosted by a contestant. *This episode reveals that Gelatin is 6 years old, at least according to Gelatin. **This is a possible reference to the fact that Gelatin's first appearance was in 2012, which was 6 years ago. *Neither of the characters voiced by Sabrina Barba had lines in this episode. *When Taco said "Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" it might be a reference from the moon back in January 31, 2018 (Super Blue Blood Moon). *According to Cary in his reaction video, the Twinkle of Contagion hurts some people (like Cake or Donut) but doesn't hurt others (like Eggy). **Bell had the Twinkle of Contagion for the longest time known to the viewers, over 30 seconds. *This is the first episode of BFB where Snowball doesn't say anything. *The expression on Bell's face when she smashes through The Losers' basket could possibly be a reference to the infamous "Here's Johnny" scene from ''The Shining''. *Stapy's "ugh!" when he is affected by the twinkle is the same as Lollipop's when Four screeches her in Fortunate Ben. This is because they have the same voice actor. *Purple Face makes a cameo in this episode; his first since Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 *This is the third time a BFB episode released without a custom thumbnail. *This is the first episode to show all of Four's abilities: mutilation, screeching, recovering dead contestants, and firing laser beams. *When Gelatin gets the twinkle of contagion, he makes the same expression as in BFB 3 when he was zapped by Four. *The thumbnail contains part of the original, automatic thumbnail. *David can be seen as orange after the elimination. *This is the second time that Golf Ball didn't have dimples, and it wasn't an error. * In Donut's explanation of challenge, Yellow Face had 3 rows of teeth. **This could be a reference to the short, Paper Towel. *This is the first episode where contestants have gone to the Moon. *In Cary Huang's BFB 6 behind the scenes video,Cary's BFB 6 behind the scenes - More recording of lovely lineys - YouTube he stated that X was dead. X did not appear in BFB 7, which many fans were anticipating BFB 7 to be X's own episode since in X finds out his Value X is equal to 7. But disappointingly, he wasn't recovered. * This is the first episode to get further then BFDIA. **This could be the reason for all the BFDIA references. *When TV is told to calculate the votes, he says "HELLO WORLD". This is a reference to various coding programs, which have "HELLO WORLD" as their default message. *The Elimination is coincidental due to Roboty being 6 letters and BFB 6. *This is the first episode to have more than one thumbnail. *Donut's line "This can't be real" was originally "Oh dear god", but this was scrapped due to it being "too edgy" Goofs * When the entire cast is arranged into a heart, TV, Remote, Cake, and 8-Ball have black eyes and mouths. * David had the same mouth as the other contestants when he got the twinkle in the heart scene. * The recommended character Robot Tree is labelled as Winner. *When Golf Ball and Tennis Ball were walking off the rocket stairs, their legs weren't on the steps. *When Donut had the Twinkle of Contagion in few parts when talking, the glowing layer had no animation. *When Donut got the twinkle again, his mouth doesn't move when he screams. *There were 21,916 votes this episode, but the sum totals 21,876. **Cary stated this was a mistake on David's votes, and his actual number of votes is 4995.https://twitter.com/realCarykh/status/961560718737731584 *When Pen was running around Free Food, Stapy's and Foldy's assets did not move. * As soon as Bubble is revived her left leg is disconnected when she hits the ground. * 8-Ball's mouth slightly clips outside his body when he is talking to Basketball. * When the Twinkle is being switched between the members of , Saw's body is larger than everyone else's. * At the end, Ice Cube's asset is as big as Book's, instead of being smaller. * When Pen was turning his body at Free Food, Bell's string is shown, but in the scene afterwards, her string is missing. * When Pen looks at the camera after Fries stops Marker from looking at Pen, his right hand is not filled in. * When Pen needed to know what that sound was, so he opened his eyes, but in the next scene, it appears that his eyes were still closed. * When Pen tries to give Free Food the twinkle, Foldy has no legs. Continuity references * Golf Ball's line in the stinger "Um, so are they gonna pick us up, or what" is a reference to Barriers and Pitfalls. * Four uses all previous techniques (like Screechy, Energy Beam and Distortion) to hurt characters: Yellow Face, Foldy, and Stapy. * After The Losers! voting screen, Firey does the same pose as before from the BFDI voting screen. * Bottle still has her fortune cookie from Fortunate Ben. * Cloudy and Puffball are still "disabled" and strapped up from Fortunate Ben * Coiny talks to Pin about some of the events of BFDIA. * Coiny slapped Firey for saying Black Hole has the twinkle, which is a reference to the first season where they keep slapping each other. * Flower's scream when she was lit up was from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. * When Balloony called for Roboty, Woody can be heard, which is a reference to BFB 2. * Gelatin saying he is 6 years old is a reference to BFDIA, because BFDIA is 6 years old, and Gelatin debuted then. * When Lollipop says she was in space before, she was referencing her appearance in Gardening Hero. * Yellow Face makes his first ad since Welcome Back. * When Pin says "I despise Four as much as the rest of you", it's a reference to her previous line "I like Loser as much as the rest of you" in Getting Teardrop to Talk. * Purple Face appeared in this episode when Donut was describing the challenge. * Four deforms Foldy, like he did to Pin In Getting Teardrop to Talk. * Four also zaps Stapy, like he did with Gelatin in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset * Most of the screaming lines during the heart scene were recycled. * The faces when The Losers! cheer inside the basket are recycled from Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. * Four saying "The only non-objects on the team" and the sign saying "OMG, don't those people stand out a lot?" was a reference to Puzzling Mysteries and The Glistening. * Blocky and Stapy making a rectangle with their hands is a reference to Ruby examining Flower in the previous episode. * When Roboty gets eliminated, he goes to the cliff seen in Lick Your Way to Freedom. * The Revolutionary Earmuffs serves as a nod to the Revolutionary Headphones. Onscreen Twinkle Order/Rankings # Donut # Stapy # Gelatin # Firey # David # Match # Teardrop # Ice Cube # Bell # Flower # Match # Ice Cube # Woody # Donut # Spongy (Last person on Team Ice Cube! to achieve the Twinkle, placing 1st) # Nickel (Last person on BEEP to achieve the Twinkle, placing 2nd) # Book # Cake # Taco # Saw # Tree # Book # Grassy # Eggy # Cake # Bubble # Match and Bubble repeatedly (Last people on iance to achieve the Twinkle, placing 3rd) # Pen (Last person on Death P.A.C.T. to achieve the Twinkle, placing 4th) # Marker # Saw # Gaty # Lollipop # Teardrop # Book # Teardrop # Taco # Dora # Saw # Gaty # Ice Cube # Lollipop # Dora # Golf Ball # Blocky # Book # 8-Ball # Book (Last person on Bleh to achieve the Twinkle, placing 5th) # 8-Ball # Robot Flower (Last person on A Better Name Than That to achieve the Twinkle, placing 6th) # Bell (Last person on Free Food to achieve the Twinkle, placing 7th) # Clock (Last person on The Losers! to achieve the Twinkle, placing 8th) Soundtrack References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Delayed